Future Drama
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: Leo and Mikey get sent to the future. What will they find there? I just uploaded Chapter 2.
1. Default Chapter

Future Drama

By: TMNTlover4ever

Disclaimer: So far this plot has been mine. And the name is partly mine. I kind of got in from that show Futurama. Anyway, enjoy!

(No intro, couldn't think of one. Sorry.)

TMNT theme song

It was 8am in the lair. Sheri had finally come out of her room. She sat in the kitchen of the lair. A bowl of cereal in front of her. She was eating quietly. Mikey walked in. He actually had gotten up early, but it was only because he was hungry. "Hey." He said casually. Sheri looked up at him then back at her cereal.

Mikey stopped for a moment. "Hey! You're out of your room!" He said. "Guys! Wake up!" Mikey yelled. The turtles and Master Splinter came in. "What is it my son?" Master Splinter asked. "Look whose finally out of her room." He said pointing at Sheri. Sheri looked up at them in anger. "Stop looking at me as if I'm a side show!" Sheri yelled. She stormed off and slammed the door to her room.

"Good going, Bonehead." Raph said. "Since we're up, we might as well have breakfast." Donnie said. Donatello began making eggs and bacon for everybody. Mikey started making the toast. On the last slice of toast, the toaster would toast the piece of bread. "Hmm......" Mikey wondered. He shook the toaster. "Mikey. Is the toaster working okay?" Don asked. "Yeah, everything is fine." Mikey lied. He grabbed the toaster and ran to Donnie's work bench. The others ate their breakfasts. Mikey used the screw driver and looked into the toaster. The toaster looked a little complex for Mikey to fix but he was going to try. After a few hours of work, he finally thought that he fixed it. "Time for a test toast." Mikey said happily.

Leo walked over. "Finally got it fixed?" Leo asked. "Yep think so." Mikey said. Sheri had blown off her steam and walked into the room. The test toast popped out and a blinding light appeared and when it was done, Leo and Mikey were gone.

"Leo! Mikey!" Sheri yelled. The toaster was gone too. "Where'd they go?" Raph asked. "Donatello?" Master Splinter asked. "Umm....I don't have a clue." Don answered.

Leo and Mikey were floating threw a realm of a bunch of clocks. "What's happening?" Mikey asked. "How should I know? You're the one that built this thing!" Leo said.

Their feet landed on some bricks. It looked like they were in the lair when they first found it except the couch, tvs, and everything was still there, but it was messy. They saw a taller turtle with a purple bandana working at a work table. He turned around. It was Donatello, but older....He was 5'9". "Leo? Mikey?" The older Don asked. "Donnie?" Both Leo and Mikey said. "How come you're so old-looking?" Mikey asked. "That's what happens when you've been gone for 23 years." Don replied. "23 years!?" Mikey said still holding the toaster. "What happened here? And to Master Splinter, Raphael, and Sheri?" Leo asked shaking Don's shoulder's. Don sighed.

When you two disappeared, Master Splinter got really sick. We tried to help him, but he'd never get better even he was starting to recover. He......" Don's voice trailed off. "Then Sheri and Raph had a fight. Hothead versus hothead. They blamed each other for this and both of them left. I was here all alone and haven't seen either of them since. I know Raph is living with Casey." Don continued. "And what about Sheri?" Leo asked. "I don't know. Never heard from her. It's like, she just disappeared." Don replied. "How do we get back to our time?" Mikey asked. "You got here by the toaster and it doesn't look good right now." Don said. "I will try to fix it for you. You guys go explore and see Raph. Also, if you see Sheri, visit her too. I'm sure they miss you both." Donatello said. "Where's Master Splinter's grave?" asked Leo. "It's in Central Park. It's in the bushes that are behind the Thomas Jefferson statue. Visitit if you wish. I'll call you on my shell-cell when I have it ready." Donnie said. Leo and Mikey left not saying a word.

To be continued...........


	2. Future Drama: Part 2

Future Drama: Part 2

By: TMNTlover4ever

Leo and Mikey were using the shadows to get to Casey's apartment. On their way, they saw a girl who looked exactly like Sheri sitting on the curb in front of a grocery store. As if waiting for someone. Leo and Mikey came out of the shadows. "Hey, Sheri. What's up?" Mikey asked. "What do you want?!" The girl asked. "Sheri, don't you remember us?" Leo asked. Just then a 37 year old lady with sunglasses on and a white cane with a leather loop around her wrist came out of the store. "Is everything alright, Lea?" She asked the girl. "No. These 'things' are trying to get me mom." Leah said. The lady took her cane twirling it and used her sense of hearing to figure out where the turtles were at. She wacked each one in the ankles and heard them fall. "What do you want with my daughter?" Asked the lady. She had blonde hair, but it was to her shoulders and it was wavy. Her outfit was a gray shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and a silver locket around the lady's neck that looked a lot like Sheri's locket had. "Sheri?" Mikey asked. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"It's us Sheri! Leo and Mikey!" Leo said. The turtles stood up. "Mike? Leo? You're back?" She asked. "What's with the sunglasses and cane thing?" Mikey asked. "I went blind." Sheri answered. The guys were silent for a moment. Then Leo asked, "How did you become blind?"

"That day you and Mikey left....well....we were all depressed. Raph, Don, and Master Splinter were the ones that worried me. Raph and Don went up to the warehouse to keep busy. And Master Splinter walked to his room and didn't come out for a long time...I ordered a pizza to lift their spirits and took a few slices to Don and Raph. When I did, I looked into the flame of the welder and slowly became blind." Sheri answered. "The last thing I saw was Master Splinter's grave....." Her voice trailed off. Sheri put her hand on Leo's cheek. And moved her hand on his face trying to picture it. "You haven't aged a day...." She walked over to Mikey and did the same. "You haven't either. And you still have that potato chip smell I remember." She said with a smile and she hugged them both. "May we move your sunglasses for a moment?" Leo asked. "Sure." Sheri answered. Leo reached up and pulled off her glasses. They were the same blue eyes but with a milky white in them. Her eyes were looking straight ahead instead of looking into his eyes like those eyes used to. Leo put the sunglasses back on Sheri. "So who is this?" Leo asked Sheri.

"She is my daughter, Lea." Sheri answered. "Your daughter?!" Leo asked his voice getting a little high. "Yes." She answered. "Whose the lucky father?" Mikey asked casually. "Luke." She answered. "Luke!?" Leo said in a higher voice. He finally noticed the gold ring around her finger on her left hand. "Yes. When Raph and I got into the fight I was on the streets again. Well, I eventually got enough money for a run-down apartment. I did the single super-hero thing again. I still had a little bit of my vision so I could still see ok. Well, I went out there and got my butt kicked. As I was about to be killed, Luke came in and saved me. This time I made sure he was on my side. He was. So we got married and had a kid." Sheri answered. Leo's mouth was open. Mikey used his hand and pushed his mouth back up so it'd be normal.

"We were heading over to Raph's and Casey's. You wanna come?" Mikey asked suddenly changing the subject. Sheri was silent. "I don't know. It's been years...since I've seen him...ever since the fight...." She said. "Come on! Don is fixing the toaster for us so we can get back. We at least want to see you two make up." Mikey said. Sheri smiled. "Fine." She said. "Come Lea." She said. Lea grabbed her mother's arm. They walked to Casey's and Raph's. Lea, Leo, and Mikey were helping Sheri along the way.

At the Apartment

Leo knocked on the door. An older Casey came to the door. His hair was shorter and white. He was still big and muscular. "Leo...Mikey...Sheri...and.....who are you?" Casey asked the blind woman. "It's me Casey. Sheri." She answered. "Whose this?" Casey asked them as he pointed at the girl. "This is Lea, my daughter." She answered. "Come in." Casey said ushering them into the apartment. "Raphael, we have company." Casey said. An older Raph came into the room, he was still muscular, and the red bandana was still around his head. His sais on his belt. "Leo? Mikey?" Raph asked. "Yes. The ones and onlys." Mikey said. Raph hugged them both. "I missed you guys so much." He said. "Who are these two?" He asked. He looked at Lea. "How come you haven't grown any older?" Raph asked.

"Raph, that is not Sheri. Sheri is her." Leo said pointing at the blind woman. "Sheri? What happened?" Raph asked. "I went blind." Sheri answered. "This is your daughter, isn't she?" Raph asked. "Yes." She answered. Raph noticed the ring. He then hugged her. Sheri was stunned. "I'm sorry Sheri. I shouldn't have blamed you for Master Splinter's death and the disappearances of Leo and Mikey." Raph said. Sheri hugged him back. "It's okay. I'm glad the guys told me to come. I've missed you Raph." Sheri said.

Mikey's shell-cell rang. "Michelangelo's Butt Kicking Service. You tell me who, and expect a butt to be kicked." He answered with a chuckle. "I've got the toaster fixed. You and Leo need to come right away. The toaster is going to last for a short time." Don answered. "We'll be there." Mikey said sounding more serious. "We need to go to the lair. Don's got the toaster fixed. He says it will last for a short time." Mikey said. "Let's roll." Leo said. "I'm coming with yous guys." Raph said. "Me too." Casey said. "Ditto." Sheri replied. They all ran out of the apartment and into the lair. On the way, Leo noticed Sheri moved pretty well for a blind woman. Sheri sensed him looking at her. "Ya know that saying is true. When one sense goes, the others get stronger." She said to him.

At the lair

"Hurry!" Don began as he saw them enter the lair. "The toaster is about to go out." He said. Leo and Mikey ran to the toaster, Mikey put a piece of toast in and pressed the button. "Is this really how are future will be?" Leo asked. Sheri came up to him and placed a hand on his cheek "Since you two are going back, I'm sure things will change." She said giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Good luck guys." She said stepping back. "See ya in the past!" Raph said. They began waving. Mikey and Leo waved back as the light came back. Sending them to the past.

When they got back, everything was back to normal. Leo and Mikey saw Sheri getting in the elevator with the pizzas. "Mikey! We have to stop Sheri. Or otherwise she'll be blind in the future!" Leo said. He ran to the elevator. The door closed in his face. He pressed the button making the elevator come back. Sheri turned thinking she was in the warehouse. Her first sight was Mikey and Leo. She dropped the pizzas. "Oh my God!" She said. She ran toward Mikey giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She ran to Leo doing the same thing. "Guys! Guys! They're back! Leo and Mikey are back!" Sheri yelled so even Donnie and Raph could hear.

Moments later

All of the turtles, Master Splinter, and Sheri were in the living room eating pizza and listening to Mikey's and Leo's story. "I was married to LUKE!" Sheri said sounding surprised. "Yes." Leo and Mikey continued. And that was their adventure.


End file.
